


You Again

by captaincaitay



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017), Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Childhood Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Metahumans, Post-Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Post-Man of Steel, Pre-Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Pre-Man of Steel, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8299633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincaitay/pseuds/captaincaitay
Summary: After the events of Doomsday, Diana and Bruce are beginning their search for metahumans who can protect the Earth against other worldly beings. Faced with the temporary public loss of Clark, Aquaman’s strong distaste in the idea of a League, and other heroes disappearing - Bruce never thought he’d have to face someone he thought he’d lost months ago.





	1. The Story of Us

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have a Dark Knight series, but I really wanted to do this bc there isn't a lot of Bruce Wayne series on here. I hope you enjoy, I'm really excited to be writing this.

_The heavy rain pounded down on the roof of the house and the windows were cold to the touch. The outskirts of Gotham was always beautiful when it rained, and the dip in the lake wit each falling drop only made Bruce Wayne relax more with the tablet in his lap. The sheets beneath him were cold and as thunder clapped in the sky, he glanced beside him at the clock to see how late he was working (and how much he dozed off). It was 2:30 in the morning, and he took his glasses off and set them down on the table beside him - there was just one thing missing that he desperately needed before going to bed._

_The floor boards lightly creaked beneath his feet as Bruce made his way down the hall to the open smiling at the sight in front of him. A dim lamp lit up the room along with the brightness of a computer screen, which your eyes were glued to - for the past 4 hours to be exact. Even the sight of your back made Bruce’s heart flutter, because holy shit did he love you. Your chin in your hand, your fingers lightly tapping your cheek and gracing your lips; it drove him crazy how beautiful you were._

_He walked behind you and placed a gentle kiss to your head, “It’s 2:30 baby,” he whispered into your hair and you groaned lowly. Four hours in the same position with little to no movement made your back ache, and you leaned into Bruce’s touch._

_“You’ll have to help me out the chair at this point,” you told him, and he couldn’t help but chuckle.  
_

_“I told you the bed would be better,” he teased, sliding an arm around your back, and the other under your legs - sweeping you up into the air with one swift motion. You snorted, a grin appearing on your lips, “We wouldn’t have gotten any work done and you know it.”  
_

_“That’s the point,” he whispered into your ear and you giggled as he set you into your shared bed, grabbing his arm and pulling him on top of you. Bruce smiled, peppering your neck with kisses as he slowly let his weight settle in between your spread legs. You gently put your fingers under his chin, lifting his lips to ghost over yours, “I’m so fucking in love with you, Bruce Wayne,” you whispered, your smile reaching your eyes.  
_

_Bruce stared down at you, one of his hands finding their way to brush some hair out of your face, “And I’m so fucking in love with you too, (Y/N) (Y/L/N).”_

_And he meant it. God did he fucking mean it._

Bruce woke up abruptly, the blanket he was under shifting down to cover his bare lap as he jerked upwards and it took him a second to let his mind settle into reality. As his chest settled and he took in his true surroundings, he frowned at the lifeless room he was sleeping in, and the naked red head beside him. He stood, letting the only fabric covering him fall back onto his mattress and he shivered at the cold.

Snow had yet to fall, but just the chill in the air let him know that it had been a whole year since that dream of his - that memory. A year of not being woken up to you in his arms or being able to smell your shampoo on the pillow. A year of unexplainable dreadfulness and it was his own fault because he was just a fucking idiot. You were probably off enjoy life, happily drinking coffee in the morning with a man who treated you right and did what he said he was going to do. A man who wasn’t him, possibly the complete opposite of him. You were probably so in love with him and never even thought twice of the man who chose to wallow in self pity then treat you like the absolute goddess you were.

Bruce Wayne was a fucking dumbass.

This happened quite frequently, Alfred would find the man brooding in the Batcave alone and staring at belongings you accidentally left behind and refused to retrieve. But, as always, any form of confrontation would lead Bruce to throw a fuss, and go out for a night of drinking and bringing a woman home to seduce. Sometimes more than one, but it was a normal pattern. The next morning was as follows: a shower, a few hours in the Batcave, and absolutely no conversation about how much of a child Bruce was being. The usual monthly-morning routine, Alfred pinned it.

But not today, Bruce skipped the “brood in the Batcave” part of the routine and was out the door by 10:30 am, speeding off for a meeting with Diana Prince and Alfred tossed his glasses aside and leaned into the chair, gratefully taking a early morning nap.

 

* * *

 

 

We have a problem,” Diana called out to Bruce when he finally entered the large room. She was sitting in front of the large computer system, leaning back and watching the news playing in front of her. Bruce slid his jacket off and onto the back of a chair, not glancing at Barry Allen across the room working on something, and walked towards the screen Diana was watching intently.

“Someone is kidnapping metahumans,” she said when he was finally behind her - and Bruce stared at the back of her head, “and if they don’t join them… They kill them.”

Bruce’s mind was racing, and he pulled his cellphone out, “I have to go,” and before Diana could ask him where the Hell he was headed, he was out the door. Bruce quickly dialed Alfred’s phone and started up his car.

Alfred was shaken from his nap, quickly answering his phone and rubbing his face to help wake himself up, “Yes Mister Wayne?”

“I need you to hack into (Y/N)’s computer and tell me where she is.”

Alfred stood, going towards the bookshelf that led to the Batcave, “Are you sure that’s wise-”

“I need to make sure she’s okay, Alfred, now tell me where she is.”

Alfred was already sitting at the Batcomputer, typing quickly and knowing Bruce was speeding down the road - impatiently waiting for what he wanted. Alfred read closely, “She’s at an art buying - 2410 N Preston Street,”

Bruce thanked him quickly, and sped throughout Gotham to get to you. He suddenly felt anxious, because who wouldn’t? He hadn’t seen you since you two broke it off and even after you avoided him like the plague. Of course, he didn’t blame you.. But fuck he was anxious. As he pulled up to the front, he got out and smoothed his suit down, trying to calm his nerves.

Some people took notice to Bruce Wayne walking in, but his eyes were over looking the art show, searching for you and no one else. When his eyes finally landed on you the wind in his lungs was knocked out. You still looked beautiful, your skin glowing and your hair falling into your face. When Bruce says you look good, he means you look really fucking good. It took all the power in him to walk quietly over to you - gazing at the piece you were staring at, your hands wrapped around the tablet in your arms. He recognized the work, you talked about this particular artist so much, and he knew how bad you wanted this piece. it made his heart ache, but he built up the courage to speak.

“You were right, it’s more beautiful in person.”

You froze when his voice rang quietly into your ear, and Bruce noticed how tense you got. You glanced over to him, and then back at the portrait, “What are you doing here Bruce.”

“I.. I needed to make sure you were alright.”

You raised a brow, why would he care? After all this time, why the Hell would he care? You sighed a bit, “I’m doing fine, what is this about?”

“Someone is hunting metahumans.. And killing some.”

You didn’t reply for awhile, instead you closed your eyes to process this, Bruce watched you intensely and turned back around and whispering, “Just be careful and.. Call me if you need anything.”

You listened to Bruce walk away, soon the echoes of his feet disappeared and you were left alone to process his words. You felt tears swelling in your eyes, but you forced it down, glancing at the attendant, “I’ll take this.”

Little did you or Bruce know, somebody was watching from the corner of the room, and as they left the building, they were making a phone call about you.


	2. The Hunters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad y'all seem to be enjoying! Here's the next part :)

Another rainy night in, but you weren’t going to complain - the soft taps didn’t distract you as you quickly shoved clothes after clothes into a bag. The only thing that made you stop, and take a deep breath was when your cat nudged against your arm. You stopped, running a hand through her soft orange coat, and finally plopped down on the bed, listening to the news on the tv. It was low, mostly talking about the Batman, Gotham’s very own vigilante, and you sighed.

When they started talking about the disappearances and murders this week, you reached for the remote and turned the volume up. But as you were clicking, the screen went completely black. There wasn’t any static. The picture was black with flickers of the news room every couple of seconds. Just as you were about to just turn it off, maybe go to bed, a voice echoed through the speakers.

“There’s no need to be alarmed,” the dark, mysterious voice stated, causing you to stand to your feet.

“The real threat are those among you.. The metahumans,” the blacked out silhouette caused goosebumps to grow on your skin, “and tonight.. We’re helping to purge that threat.”

Outside your apartment building there was a sudden sound of screeching tires made you jump into action, grabbing the last of the clothing on your bed and shoving it into your bag. You could hear the heavy footsteps coming up the stairs, and you opened the window to your fire escape and grabbing your cat, “Here you go,” you whispered.

There was chatter on the other side of the door, and when it broke open, you disappeared from their view. You slithered around your bed, walking carefully over the floorboards so that they wouldn’t be alerted to where you were.

“Check that window,” one masked man said, and one edged forward with their gun ready, peering over the edge which gave you the chance to attack the other. One hand gripped the gun out of a goon’s hand, breaking his grip of the weapon. As he was gonna call out in protest, you slammed the pistol into his throat and emptied the gun of it’s bullets, the sound of the metal hitting the ground alerting the others.

You were suddenly very glad for the hours of training with Bruce when he was tense.

With the other two very aware of your presence, somewhere, they were on guard. When you stepped towards one, the floorboard creek and you saw their finger pull back on the trigger. You raised both hands, a shield appearing in front of you and your body appearing for them to see. You had to be quick, using the force field to push the shooter hard against the wall and seemed content with the sound of the wall crumbling with the body weight. 

The sudden feeling of a gun on your head made you stop, it felt cold but also threatening, “Hands up, now.”

You slowly raised your hands, feeling their gun leave your head and circle around you, “I should put you down right here,” they mumbled, finally facing you, the barrel aimed right between your eyes. Your mind was trying to process what you could possibly do, but when you saw their finger slide off the trigger, you pulled your arm back and landed your fist in their face.

You sighed deeply, leaning down and taking the hand gun and sliding it into the back of your jeans, and pulling out your cellphone, instinctively dialing Alfred Pennyworth’s phone number. As it rang you were halfway down the stairs of your complex, heading for the alleyway exit.

“Ms. (Y/L/N), it’s so good to hear from you again,” he said, hearing you push open a door in the background, and you glanced around.

“I was paid a lovely visit by those metahuman hunters Bruce warned me about,” you said to him, glancing around for your cat - she probably went to the neighbors, they tend to give her the fancy treats. The rain had turned into a drizzle, and you slowly made your way towards the street.

“Are you alright, miss?”

“I’m fine, Alfred, they didn’t hurt me,” you re-assured him, and waved your hand for a taxi, seeing the van those three goons came in, and another one pulling up, “but I see more showing up.”

“I will notify Mister Wayne immediately, he’s attending-”

“A gala, I’m guessing,” you interrupted. Alfred sighed a bit, “You would be correct.”

Of course. He comes to warn you one second and then disappears to Metropolis for some gala. You turned away from the group of hunters and made your way down the street, “I’ll send someone for you right away.”

You shook your head, “That’s alright Al, I can walk to the safe house.”

As you walked along the damp street, Bruce was stuck walking along the crowded room, making his needed greetings half heartedly among the older crowd. His hand was rested nicely in his jacket, and was relieved when his phone began to buzz, “If you’ll excuse me,” he said to the man he was speaking with. Bruce edged his way to the end of the room, resting his phone against his ear, “Any news?”

“The hunters went after (Y/N), she called to let me know she’s heading to the safe house,” Alfred informed him, resting against the back of the chair, Bruce glanced around, “Is anybody there?”

“I believe every one left is the last I knew, sir.”

Bruce looked around, wondering who would honestly notice if he disappeared. Possibly no one, and he slid his hand back into his pocket. This was it, this was his chances to make things right with you. Bruce ended the call, sneaking out to the valet and eagerly waiting for his car. All that was on his mind was making sure you were alright, it was the only thing on his mind after seeing you today.

He couldn’t get the smell of your shampoo out of his head, you’d used it everyday when the pair of you were together and it drove him crazy you still used it. For a moment he straightened his composure, nodding a thank you to the valet and sliding into the drivers seat. As he sped down the drive and into the street, his mind floated back to you, when he first noticed the smell of strawberries and vanilla in your hair.

_You were never supposed to work your way into his heart like this. Or at least not this quickly. Bruce always knew you were different. Maybe it was the way you carried yourself, how you floated across the room and didn’t care if he was watching you. Maybe it was because you were so smart, it amazed him how much in common you both had. But it also could’ve been how your eyes shifted another color in the sunlight, and how you didn’t care he was Bruce Wayne._

_After awhile you did care, because he was your Bruce Wayne._

_He could smell it now, strawberries and vanilla. You had slithered through the shower door, eager to get under the water, “I’m late, Bruce - lemme just wash down real quick.”_

_You slid under his arm, standing directly under the water and Bruce just couldn’t resist himself. He watched you soak in the warm water, your hair sliding down your back and you turned slowly and reached for your shampoo. Bruce loved watching you, it was a habit of his that developed the more time you two spent together. You closed your eyes as you lathered the shampoo into your hair and hummed a tune to yourself._

Bruce was suddenly pulled back to reality when his car began thumping, and he swerved back onto the road. With one hand steering, he rubbed his face. This is what happened when he thought of you and the memories he had. You were like a drug to him - not that he was complaining. He kept his eyes strictly on the road and even turned on the radio to drown out the intense flashbacks.

You were already shivering, the drizzle turned into a light rain and you jogged towards the safe house, an abandoned warehouse which Bruce bought god knows when for his enjoyment (AKA his Batman time) and you were quick to punch in the code. When the pad turned green, you pulled open the metal door and were quick to move to the hidden door. You slammed your hands into your jacket and hit the panel with your elbow and were quick down the stairs to the hidden room.

Bruce was a smart man, a very smart man - that’s one of the things you loved about him. The way he designed everything down to the finest detail always impressed you. Who would know there was a gem under this shady ass warehouse? No one but those involved. You pulled the next door open, shaking the raindrops off your jacket and pushing the hair out of your face.

It was eerily quiet, everyone must’ve been home. Right now, all you wanted was a shower and a drink. You needed some alcohol after this fucked night. You hopped over the couch, and pulled open the fridge to only find absolutely nothing. At least nothing that interest you.

“Excuse me?”

You sighed grabbing a beer bottle and closing the fridge door a little harder than you wanted, “Look. I’ve had a long night and-”

You stopped mid sentence when you face the source of the voice, and they looked just as stunned as you did.

“(Y/N)?”

“Clark?” you whispered.


	3. The History Lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I needed a mini vacay from my computer and took the opportunity to go see movies and hang out with my friends. But, enough about me, let's get onto all the juiciness.

You took gracious sips from the cold water bottle in your hand, staring at the wall across from the couch you had planted yourself in. Clark Kent rubbed his hands together, his light blue eyes peering into you in shock and confusion. You set the bottle in your lap, refusing to meet his eyes; those eyes that were just searching for something other than the initial reaction you gaped at him with minutes earlier. It felt like hours had passed, and it was torturous. 

It wasn’t until he made an attempt to clear his throat did you glance his way, “Did you need anything-”

“I’m fine,” you cut him off shortly and went back to staring at the one spot on the wall. At this point you’d rather be locked in a room with Bruce than with Clark Kent. And he could tell that’s exactly what you were thinking. Clark sat on the opposite side of the couch, his gut twitching as the silence grew unbearable, “(Y/N)-”

“After all this time you are not allowed to talk to me,” you whispered, still avoiding his eyes. Oh, those eyes. You remembered looking into those eyes all those years ago. It killed you then and it felt like it was really killing you now.

“I can explain-”

“You’re gonna explain how you  _left_  me? You walked away after all the years we were together?.. That we were best friends? How can you.. How can you  _explain_  that to me?” Clark watched the tears start to sting your eyes and how you choked out the last sentence. You had every right to be angry with him. And he remembered exactly what you meant.

_The yellow school bus pulled forward out of the school lot and slowly crept down the field surrounded road, the grade school kids all energetic to finally be getting out of school. Everyone was ecstatic, except for one. The young Clark Kent pushed himself close to the window and peered out at the passing wheat fields, tuning out the screaming kids and hoping, praying, that no one would mess with him today. He was especially keen on watching the two heads in front of him, the Grady boys, who just loved to pick on him._

_“Hey Kent,” one called and they both turned around in their seat, elbows against the top to peer down at the brown haired boy, “we’d like it if you didn’t sit here anymore.”  
_

_Clark ignored them, keeping his eyes on the window and trying to not react. Hunter, the one who was talking, suddenly thumped his head, “Earth to Kent, hello?”_

_“Leave him alone, Hunter Grady, before I knock you in the mouth,” a small yet forceful voice spoke behind him. All three of the boys turned to the source, and that’s when Clark first laid eyes on the girl he’d call his best friend. Your (h/c) hair was whipping around in the wind as you stood in the aisle of the bus, and the boy laughed, “This doesn’t concern you, (Y/L/N), go braid your hair or something.”  
_

_Hunter laughed, “Letting a girl fight your battles now is lame-”_

_Hunter was pulled from his sentence as a small hand grabbed his overalls to make him face them, and a fist was slammed into his nose. As he cried, the bus driver looked up and came to a sudden stop, “If you’re going to fight you can get off my bus little girl!”_

_Clark watched you in awe grab your bag and walk towards the stairs in the front, and he was compelled to follow you. He quickly grabbed his things and ran off the bus, following behind you as you walked down the road, “Hey, wait!”_

_You glanced behind you, the bus making a cloud of dust as you waited for Clark to catch up, “Thank you for that-”_

_“It’s no problem. I’m (Y/N) by the way,” you offered out your hand, and Clark shook it with a smile, “I’m Clark.”  
_

Clark shook his head, “I had to find out who I was a, where I came from-”

You laughed lightly, standing and crossing your arms, “Don’t pull that card on me Clark. You could’ve said that! You left me in Kansas and went off to do god knows what. I would’ve supported you, but you never gave me the chance.”

_“You’re not gonna hurt me, I promise,” you said, standing a good few feet from Clark, who was holding his baseball in his glove and lowered his hat, “I don’t know about this..”_

_You smiled wide at him, and he felt his knees almost go weak. Your hair was shining in the sunlight, your hands were on your hips, and you were beautiful. That’s how Clark always remembered you, fierce and beautiful. He sighed, “Alright alright fine.” He stood in a ready position and took a deep breath, his eyes locked on you. He readied his pitch and threw it._

_He was ready to get you out of the way, when the ball suddenly stopped in front of you. Clark glared, removing his hat as you smiled wide. You were.. Like him? There was no way. The ball fell to the ground and Clark Kent was speechless._

_That’s how every day after school was spent, you’d both go to the center of his field and mess around with your powers. Middle school was when you both really learned more about yourselves, and the transition into a high school was probably the hardest thing ever. Besides being super.. Somethings, it became the age old question: so are they friends or more?_

_You wanted it to be more. And you thought Clark wanted it to be more too. But you noticed him push you away, especially when homecoming came around. You had the sneaking suspicion it was because of the dance, but it made no sense to you. He avoided you for nearly a week, and just the thought made you a bit angry._

_You sighed, setting your pen down on your biology notes, and glanced at the window. You had goosebumps on your arm and stood to go peer out. Clark often came to your window at night when he really needed to talk, and you just had to see if he was there. You moved the thin curtain and looked out the window, and a smile spread across your lips when you saw the brown haired boy standing under the light._

_You opened the window and poked your head out, “I had a feeling you were out here,”_

_“Can I come up?”  
_

_You nodded, stepping back and towards your bed, taking a seat as you waited for him to climb in. When he was standing in your room, you grabbed a pillow and set it in your lap, a habit you had because Clark immediately climbed into your bed and laid his head in your lap, “What’s on your mind, Kent?”_

_“Haven’t you felt.. Weird for awhile? About.. Us?”  
_

_You nodded, slowly bringing yourself to run your fingers through his soft locks, “I wouldn’t say weird.”_

_“But you know what I mean, right? It’s different now.”  
_

_You smiled down at him, placing your hand on his chin and having him face you, “No matter what, we’ll be best friends. I’ll always be here for you.”_

“It wasn’t about the support, I had no idea what I was getting into and I couldn’t risk you getting hurt (Y/N). You meant the world to me.”

You shook your head and rubbed your face, “Couldn’t risk hurting me? So… Lying about going to school and disappearing didn’t cross your mind as a way of hurting me?”

_Clark wrapped his arms tighter around you, your head placed against his chest as you both swayed to the music playing in the background. He slowly ran his hands up and down your bare back, his head resting against yours and he just let the silence between you two float in the air. You were happy, you were beyond happy, and you sighed against Clark’s chest, “I can’t believe we’re finally done.”_

_Clark smiled, pressing a kiss to your head. Three years together, but best friends for so many more. It was one of the few things he was happy for, but at the same time it killed him to know what his plans were after all this. You moved suddenly, and Clark peered down into your (e/c) eyes, and he smiled down at you._

_“I love you.”  
_

_Clark ran his thumb over your cheek, and moved your hair behind your ear. You smiled wide at him and whispered, “I love you too.”_

“What’s going on here?”

Clark and you both suddenly turned to look at the sudden other person in the room and you sighed in relief, walking over and throwing yourself into Bruce Wayne’s arms. Bruce took a step back, looking at Clark with a suspicious eye, but he rubbed your back and whispered into your hair, “Hey, it’s alright, I’ll show you where you’ll sleep while we figure everything out.”

You nodded into his chest, avoiding any other eye contact with the infamous Clark Kent, following Bruce deeper into the hideout.

 

* * *

 

 

You let the hot water roll down your body as you just stood motionless in the shower. You couldn’t believe the shit day you were having, and all the memories that were flooding back in your mind of both Bruce and Clark. You weren’t stupid, you always had the feeling Superman was Clark, but you had pushed those feelings down so long ago you didn’t even think about it. You had gotten drunk on Bruce Wayne and the life you were building with him to remember the guy who broke your heart in high school.

You closed your eyes shut, smoothing your hair back before finally turning the shower off and draining your hair of excess water. You felt a bit better, your skin a light red and tingling for the forceful water, and you slowly gathered yourself into a towel and walked out the bathroom. Bruce looked up from his phone, standing at the far end of your room and gave you a gentle smile, sliding his phone into his pants, “Feeling any better?”

“I am, actually. Thanks.” 

Bruce motioned to the bed, “I brought your bag in here and unpacked a couple things, I can go get some more of your stuff later tonight if you’d like.”

You smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed, using one hand to hold the fabric to your body and the other grabbing the clothes he laid out for you, “Thank you, Bruce. For everything.”

Bruce smiled and slowly eased himself onto the bed next to you, “I never would let anything happen to you, you know that.”

You looked over at him, and you felt just how you did three years ago when you first met him. You reached over and put your hand over his, “I know. But still, thank you.”

Bruce lifted your hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss to your fingers, “Get some rest. I’ll be back in the morning.”

When Bruce left your room, you let out a sigh and put your clothes on and finally climbed into bed. As you laid there, you slowly let sleep overcome you, not at all anxious for the days coming.

_Your body pressed firm against his, hands gripping your hips and your fingers tangled in his hair. His hands moved up your dress and unhooking the only thing holding the fabric on your body. You broke your lips from his, leaning back and you slowly slid the dress down to your waist._

_He watched you, eyes trailing down your skin as you exposed yourself to him for the very first time. He leaned forward, peppering your neck with kisses as you unbuttoned his white shirt and tossed it somewhere across the room. When you removed his shirt, he rested you against the soft bed and tried kisses down your skin and pulled your dress off you and smirked against your skin._

_His rough calloused hands took one of your breast in his palm when his mouth lightly sucked on your nipple. You squirmed under his touch, a moan escaping your lips as he continued to tease you. Everything he did was slow and was driving you crazy, even when his hand abandoned your breast and made it down to your panties, which were nearly soaked with anticipation. You squirmed as his finger hooked under the fabric and you inhaled sharply._

“What are you thinking about?”

Clark jumped, looking up at Bruce Wayne’s judging eyes and shaking the memory from his mind, “Nothing, just was thinking about Lois.”

it was a blatant lie, but Bruce nodded and grabbed his suit jacket from the back of the couch, sliding his thick arms in and walking to the door, “If you touch her, I will find out,” he said before pulling the door open and offered him a wicked, friendly smile, “good night Clark.”


	4. The Memories

The sultry smell of ground coffee beans filled the main room in an almost overwhelming sense, but it made you feel at home. You wrapped your thin cardigan closer to you and you hopped on both your feet in anticipation as the coffee trickled into the pot. It was early the next morning and you were thankful for the solitude the early morning granted you. All you needed was a cup of coffee and you’d be so so  _so_  happy.

You opened multiple cupboards trying to find the mugs and hummed happily as your fingers wrapped around a tall mug and shuffled back to the finished coffee. You poured yourself a fair amount and added your creme and sugar to your liking, the air mixing perfectly from your coffee and caramel creme. You sipped immediately at your cup of perfection when the door opened and you turned to face who was entering.

There was Bruce, holding a couple bags and at his feet ran in your orange fluff bag, and you set your cup down immediately, “Oh hi precious,” you baby cooed, bending down to gather her into your arms. Bruce shut the door behind him, watching you happily scratch the cat’s head, and he couldn’t help but smile.

* * *

 

“You already went to my place again?” you asked, obviously knowing the answer, but it wasn’t ever 9 am. Bruce shrugged and set a couple of the bags down.

“I was hoping to get here before you woke up, and knew I was gonna have to look for her,” he motioned and you smiled, walking closer to him and setting the cat down on the couch, who immediately rubbed against Bruce’s hand. He happily obliged to scratching behind her ear, and you opened on of the bags, which was just more clothes.

“Thank you, again. I hope it wasn’t too much of a hassle.”

“Trust me, it wasn’t. If you need anything.. Just ask,” he replied, and you smiled a bit.

This was the first time Bruce and you had spoken, at least in a civil manner, since your break up last year. Besides you avoiding him and him being busy luring women into his bed, when words were exchanged they were grim and cold.

_After General Zodd (and Superman) destroyed Metropolis, after Bruce rushed through destruction to get his people out, he changed. He was dark and he started drinking more, and you watched him slowly disintegrating before your eyes. It made you sick and broke your heart, especially when you tried to get answers out of him or tried to wrap your arms around him - and he shut you out. It was weird and uncharted territory._

_You began to fight more, coming home some nights to see him bruised, others he stared emotionless with a glass of bourbon in his hand, and it began to eat away at you. He rarely smiled anymore and you couldn’t take it. Alfred was busy doing something, you lost track of him awhile ago, and you snapped._

_“Bruce, this needs to stop,” you tried reasoning with him one night, following him as he tried to get away from this conversation.  
_

_“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” he would say, multiple times that night.  
_

_“Because you won’t talk to me! You’ve shut me out and I don’t know why!”  
_

_“You wouldn’t understand.”  
_

_You were getting angry, near ready to scream, when you picked up a book on the shelf, and nearly tossed it. A sound made you both stop, Bruce turning suddenly and his eyes widening. You looked behind you, stunned to see stairs behind the bookshelf. When Bruce moved forward to grab the book from your hand, you shoved it in his chest and walked into this new opening and down the stairs._

_You didn’t know what to expect, but Bruce calling your name and rushing down for you only made you travel faster, the wood stairs only getting colder and you stopped in your tracks as you came to a large opening. A cave. Under the house._

_You recognized everything immediately, but couldn’t believe it, not even with your own eyes. The Batmobile, Alfred sitting at the large computer, and Bruce finally stood behind you. Alfred stopped what he was doing, and you stared at him. He was shocked to see you and stood abruptly, “Miss-”_

_“This.. This is what you’ve been hiding?” you asked, finally turning to look at your boyfriend, who you weren’t even starting to recognize. He stared down at you and for the first time in months, showed some emotion.  
_

_Regret._

_“Yes. Because-”  
_

_“I wouldn’t understand,” you repeated his words and he didn’t answer. You felt betrayed, and walked past him, making your way back up the stairs, trying your best to fight the tears starting to form and grabbed your purse and keys to make a quick escape.  
_

Footsteps shuffling from behind you both snapped you out of your brief memory and didn’t look at Clark, who was just entering the room. Bruce looked behind you, nodding towards his friend, “Morning.”

“Morning,” he replied, and you sighed, grabbing as many things as you could to head back to your room. Bruce raised a brow and grabbed the last one you were reaching for, “Here, let me help.”

Clark looked up as he w3as pouring the last bit of the coffee into his mug, and averted them back as you passed by him, but Bruce grabbed the mug you were sipping on just moments ago. He couldn’t help but eye Clark in the process, and he suddenly felt uneasy about this. You walked into your room and began to pull things out of the bags, not even listening for Bruce to come back in with the last one and when he shut the door you jumped.

“Do you two know each other?”

You stopped, closing your eyes, and Bruce walked closer to you. You opened your eyes, and nodded, “We used to, yeah.”

“(Y/N),” he whispered, having set your drink down and grabbed your arms, turning you to face him, “what’s going on?”

You swallowed the lump in your throat and finally sighed, “It was years ago, I.. Briefly told you about him.”

“ _He’s_  the one who lied about going off to school?”

You nodded and he tensed up, “What an ass-”

“It’s in the past,” you mumbled, and turned around to continue pulling clothes out of bags, “besides - I don’t care.”

Bruce didn’t believe you, because he knew it must’ve still stung by the way you were acting. You ignored his presence, even as he helped put things away for you. Your mind drifted off, and you both worked in silence.

_"Bruce Wayne’s girlfriend,” a voice chatted as you passed between two buildings on your way to your old apartment. You had to walk a couple blocks for your car back to your place, that you were staying at after your fight with Bruce, and the man followed you. You ignored him at first, just trying your best to get out of the rain that was starting to fall harder. It wasn’t until another man stopped in front of you did you hesitate for a second and tried to move around him, but he just mimicked your move._

_Irritated, you glared at him, and glanced over your shoulder, “You’re making a mistake, so you should get out of my way. Now.”_

_They chuckled and one stepped closer, but you didn’t budge, “Last chance,” you warned, and just as he was about to move closer, there was a thud behind you which distracted him, “It’s.. It’s Batman!” he exclaimed and they both brushed past you to run._

_You looked behind you, the rain made you soaked and your hair stuck to your face, and sure enough - there was Batman. Bruce. He started at you and opened his mouth to talk and you shook your head, “No.”_

_You started down the street again, but a storm arm wrapped around your waist, “What are you-” your words were cut off as he pulled out a grappling hook and aimed a building, which pulled you into the air quickly. Your set of feet landed on a building and you moved away from him, “What the fuck Bruce?”_

_“We need to talk.”  
_

_“Like hell we do, you haven’t wanted to talk in months, it took me leaving to light a fire under your ass?”  
_

_“I’m sorry,” he said, his voice deep because of the changer and he stepped forward, “I’m so sorry.”  
_

_“Take it off, Bruce,” you said quietly, not being able to look at him in that black cowl, “please take that off.”  
_

_Bruce obliged, removing his cowl and tossing it to the ground. You smiled just a bit-_

“(Y/N)?”

You looked behind you, shaking your head at the memory you were having, and focused on Bruce, now, who was standing at the door, “Yeah?”

“Diana is here, if you’d like to meet her,” he said and you nodded, moving your hair behind your ear, “Sure, yeah, just give me a second.”

Bruce forced himself to leave and you sighed, running your hands over your face, “Get ahold of yourself,” you mumbled. The last 24 hours had been triggering all these memories you had tried for years to push deep deep down below. You tapped your cheeks and walked back to the main room, somewhat eager to meet the famous Wonder Woman.

“Bruce, what do you mean?”

“You brought someone here?”

“It’s not really a big deal-”

“Can everyone just knock it off?”

As soon as you entered the room, you were met with four people arguing, some with their arms crossed and you suddenly felt very awkward. No one had noticed you were in the room as well, and they only continued to argue - and it was over your presence. You wanted to cut in, but what was the point? You just leaned against the wall, and let them continue fighting.

“We’ve been looking for Metas for months, so what if I brought-”

“Because we agreed this was a team effort, we should’ve been told.” Diana answered Bruce, who was getting frustrated by the moment. You could tell by his stance and how defensive he was about to get. What surprised you was Clark stepped in.

“Diana, Bruce is right. Either we got her out or we lost another one, who would probably be killed. I supported him about this. Everything is okay.”

Both you and Bruce were shocked. Utterly shocked, you finally took a step forward, “I promise I’m not a dead weight,” you said, finally alerting everyone to your presence, “Bruce taught me a thing or two combat wise.”

Bruce nodded, “She’s brilliant too, probably one of the smartest people I know.”

“After him of course,” you chimed in.

Diana glanced between you two, “I didn’t mean for you to hear that,” she said, and offered her hand, “I’m Diana.”

“(Y/N)” you returned, shaking her hand.

Bruce was smiling, glad that you were being accepted, even if there was more work to be done. Little did either of you know, Clark was staring at you with a small smile as well.


	5. The Night Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS WAYYYYY LONGER THAN I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE
> 
> Dedicated to the people leaving wonderful comments. To @kemple715 and @Batmanvsuperman22. You're why I find the will to write :)
> 
> I love this chapter and I hope you do as well.
> 
> ps- as much as i want to give the Jared Leto Joker a chance, I prefer the Heath Ledger Joker by far. Sorry.

You had lost count of how many days you had been stuck in this little warehouse base. You were going stir crazy and everyone, and by everyone you mean Bruce (mostly) and Clark (partially), denying you the right to leave. It caused arguments and you gave up before it became a screaming match. You were told “it’s for your own protection”, and “we don’t know the threat level yet” and you felt as if you were dying.

You could not take another day like this.

The hushed conversations started one Tuesday evening when you entered the room, and Bruce made Diana stop in her tracks. You didn’t acknowledge them and instead grabbed a bottle of water and headed back to your room. As soon as you rounded the corner they began talking again and you grumbled to yourself, passing Clark in silence as he headed for the main room.

That night, you snuck out as quiet as possible to the main room, which is hard to do with Clark and his super hearing, but if you remembered right - he could be a heavy sleeper. You prayed tonight was one of those nights. You tip toed to the main computer and settled into the chair, the light flickering on and you cracked your fingers.

Hacking this sophisticated computer took a few minutes, but when it came to Bruce’s password, it was an easy guess. You wanted, and deserved, to know what was going on - and from what you could tell - there was a whole lot of shit going on.

Apparently, Lex Luthor escaped Arkham just two days ago - and there have been no leads and no trace of his whereabouts. You leaned back against the chair, clicking through more articles. The Joker had just recently broken Harley Quinn out of jail, and then the last tidbit you saw - Bruce and Diana were going to be attending an even tomorrow night. And it was hosted by the famous, newly elected Mayor Dent. In celebration of reduced crime in Gotham.

You weren’t dumb. You had overheard how Bruce and Diana were talking about how if anything were to go down, tomorrow would be the night. Now you understood why - Harvey Dent has a target on his back. A pretty large one as well. You exited out everything and stood, your mind running with ideas.

_One: How to get out of here without Clark noticing_

_Two: How to get there_

_Three: How would you get in_

All the way back to your room and until you shut your door did it finally dawn on you what you haven’t thought about: your job. You had to shut your phone off when you came here, and haven’t used it since. You pulled your bedside table drawer open and pushed the power button until the phone powered on. You grinned, waiting for it to load up and quickly got into your messages.

Bruce nor Diana came the next day, but it didn’t bother you. You lounged around and kept checking the clock. What you weren’t expecting was to see Clark walk past you on the couch, full on in a suit. You caught a glimpse of him, before doing a double take. He was leaving, and the suit hugged his muscles in all the right places. You gaped a bit as he straightened his collar, “Where are you going?”

“Something for work,” he answered before glancing back at you. You turned from gaping at him to frowning, and he suddenly felt a bit bad. You turned back to your book on your lap.

“Have fun.”

You were a bit cold to him, and he opened his mouth to speak but chose it was best to not. He pulled open the door and hesitated for a moment, glancing back at you, and then shut the door. You waited a few seconds before tossing the book onto the table and throwing the blanket off your body, revealing a tight black corset and matching lace garter. You checked the pocket you had sewn in and the USB was in there like you had wanted.

They may have their own agendas tonight, but so did you.

You walked to your room and pulled out a long red dress that had a slit on the right side that ran up the length of your leg, and as soon as the fabric gripped you in all the right places, your demeanor changed. For once, you were wearing something other then jeans, or sweats, and a t-shirt. You whipped your hair up into a intricate bun and took a few minutes to do your makeup. You felt sexy for once.

In all honesty, you couldn’t wait to see the look on everyone’s face.

You walked back towards the door and hesitated when you reached for the handle. Maybe this wasn’t the smartest idea. Maybe you should listen to them, and just stay here. If anything, everyone would be pissed with you. Was this the smartest decision? You pulled open the door and ascended the stairs, leaving all those thoughts behind you.

 

* * *

 

 

Clark stood beside another journalist and a photographer, glancing up as Bruce Wayne’s name was called. He had a woman on his arm that Clark himself didn’t recognize, but he didn’t pay any attention to it. Bruce and Clark’s eyes met for a second and an understanding passed between them. Bruce passed with the woman on his arm and into the building, and the next wave of people came and went. It was almost about time for everyone to head in when another car pulled up, and the door was pushed open. A long leg extended out of the car and their bare skin gleamed under the lights. No one was eager to capture a picture, but out of the corner of Clark’s eyes he recognized the face as it came into focus.

You walked in alone, and when your eyes met they had a look in them that threw Clark for a loop. He was taking everything in, your long sultry legs, how your dress hugged your body, and when he opened his mouth to speak, you were gone. Whatever you were up to, he had to warn Bruce. He snuck inside and a few minutes later he was in the main room. His eyes scanned the crowd before landing on Bruce and he walked over, clearing his throat, “Mr. Wayne,” he asked, gaining Bruce’s attention from the conversation he was having.

“Excuse me, one moment,” he told his friends, and Clark led him away, “what’s going on?”

“It’s (Y/N)-”

“ _Holy shit_ ,” Bruce mumbled, his eyes staring wide past Clark, and Clark looked over his shoulder.

Bruce recognized your eyes from across the room, and he recognized your dress as well. He remembered you coming home, excited, and making him wait for you to try it on and get his opinion on it. As soon as you had emerged, the dress was off in a matter of minutes. He was surprised you kept it.

You looked fucking good.

As soon as the desire left his mind, Bruce got a bit angry - what the fuck were you even doing here? What were you up to?

You almost glided across the floor, a smile spreading over your lips as a woman greeted you and pulled you in for a quick hug. Bruce straightened his jacket and looked at Clark, “I’ll talk to her,” he said in an almost raspy voice, and pushed his way through the crowd towards you.

Your friend, Lauren, released you, “Mayor Dent, this is a friend of mine from Panther Buyers, (Y/N) (Y/L/N).”

Harvey’s attention turned to you, smiling down at you and you offered a warm one back, and offered your hand, “It’s an honor to meet you, Mr. Dent,” you greeted and he took your hand in his and lifted it to his lips.

“The pleasure is all mine, Ms. (Y/L/N).” he said in a low voice. His eyes looked past you and he grinned, “Ah, Bruce! I’m glad you actually showed!”

You controlled your urge to roll your eyes as Bruce appeared by your side, and firmly shaking Harvey’s hand, “I wouldn’t miss it for the world, Harv.”

Bruce gave you a side eye, and you smiled, “Well, Mr. Dent, thank you for inviting me, but I should go find my boss.”

“Of course,” he replied and you turned to walk away. Harvey’s eyes watched you for a moment before turning back to Bruce, “so Bruce-”

“Excuse me, Harv.”

You lifted your dress partially to ascend the stairs in the far corner, trying to quickly slither around the corner. You knew one of them was following after you, but you ignored the feeling and continued onto the next flight of stairs, avoiding caterers in the process. Halfway up, some grabbed your arm and pinned you to the wall. In front of you stood Bruce.

“Fancy meeting you here,” you joked, earning a stern look from him.

“What are you doing here, (Y/N)?”

“Since everyone is leaving me out of the loop, I’m here on my own business,” you answered, glancing down at the hand he held on your arm.

“Don’t be vague,” he replied firmly, and you couldn’t help but smile wickedly. You pushed yourself against the wall, and Bruce’s eyes flickered to your lips and back to your eyes, “answer me.”

“Why wouldn’t you tell me about Luthor? Or the Joker?”

Bruce released your arm, a look of surprise appearing on his face, “How did you-”

“Bruce I’m not just some dumb bimbo you fucked. We taught each other things when we were together,” you started to back him up, Bruce taking small steps until he was now pressed against the wall, “I remember a lot of things you taught me.”

The last part turned into a whisper, your body just inches from his and you could see how tight is jaw was locked. You reached up to his face, brushing your fingers against the bit of hair that flopped down, and Bruce’s eyes never left yours. He struggled to speak, “I know,” he replied.

His hand reached for your hip, and you let him drag his fingers across the fabric, pulling you to his body and closing the space. His breath mixed with yours and his lips neared you. So many thoughts ran through Bruce’s mind, and his grip on your waist tightened in anticipation. He had dreamed of feeling your lips against his for awhile now, and the thought of tasting you again was making him go crazy. Just as your lips were close to meeting, you stopped, “Remember when you taught me about deception?”

Your lips graced his as you spoke, and in a sudden realization he looked down at the hand that wasn’t gripping your waist, and the click of a cuff echoed in the stairwell, “Now it’s your turn to be tied up.”

Bruce’s eyes narrowed as you removed yourself from his hold, “I’m going to get you for this,” he called and you climbed the rest of the stairs.

“Look forward to it, babe,” you replied and disappeared from his view.

Bruce sighed, pulling on the chain, when footsteps came up the stairs. Embarrassed, he tried to hide his wrist, but he sighed in relief when Clark came into view.

“What happened here?”

Clark had an almost smug look on his face, trying to suppress a laugh. He covered his mouth, and Bruce sighed, “She, uh.. Distracted me. Now can you get me out of here.”

Clark finally chuckled, patting Bruce on the shoulder and walking past him and up the stairs, “Kent I swear-”

“I’ll be back,” he called over his shoulder and disappeared around the corner you had just a few minutes ago.

Your fingers typed furiously against the keys, a straw of hair falling into your face as you searched among Mayor Dent’s files for what you were here for. With Bruce out of the way, the only person you had to worry about now was Clark. You clicked through multiple folders before one needed a password, which made you hesitate for just a moment, “Bingo,” you mumbled. You pulled your dress up, removing the USB and plugging it into Dent’s tower. The Batcomputer began to decrypt all the security, and you were almost in the clear.

“I never knew you could be so manipulative.”

You glanced over your shoulder, Clark leaning against the door frame - watching you. You cleared your throat and spun the chair around, crossing one leg over the other, the slit spreading to show your skin.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Clark shook his head, and moved forward, staring you down, “You know exactly what I’m talking about, (Y/N). I’m-”

“Disappointed?” You laughed, shaking your head before standing.

“You don’t get to have an opinion on my actions, Clark. Not after the shit you put me through.”

Your arms crossed in front of your chest and Clark sighed deeply, “I can’t tell you enough how sorry I am-”

“You’re right. You can’t,” you shook your head, your eyes finally going to the floor, “I loved you with  _every_  fiber in my being for years.  _Years_ , Clark. And you,” you looked back up at him, your breath catching, “you broke my heart. You destroyed me.”

Clark was silent, and you both just silently stared at each other. The computer binged, regaining your attention and your turned back to it - pulling the USB out and looking back at Clark. He watched you, and shook his head. You pulled your dress up near your hip, and slid the USB into a secret pocket you had sewn in. The mood was awkward, and when you walked past Clark, he suddenly grabbed your arm.

“I thought about you. Everyday. I just wanted to.. I wanted to find you and tell you. But I knew I burned our bridge.. I’m really, truly sorry. I won’t be able to make that up to you, but I mean it. I regretted it every single day.”

You pulled your arm from his grip softly, and shook your head, “So did I,” you whispered and walked out the room, leaving him alone. You made your way back to the stairs, slowly descending before Bruce popped up in your vision. You didn’t exchange any words with him as you placed the key into his restraints and released him. Your eyes were screaming ‘I’m sorry’ but you didn’t say a single word.

Just as Clark neared them, there was a sudden scream, followed by what sounded like a gunshot, and broken glass. Glances were shared, and quickly everyone descended the stairs, almost crashing into your friend Lauren and Harvey Dent, “Bruce! It’s-”

Another round of shots were fired down below, and you looked between everyone, “Bruce, get them out of here,” you told him and you walked down a couple more steps.

“Where-”

“Just listen to me for once,” you begged, and Clark nodded his approval.

“Don’t worry,” he told his friend who looked torn between helping his friend, Harvey, and following you. He watched Clark follow you down into the gun fire and glanced back at his friend and nodded up the stairs, “There’s a panic room, come on.”

Just as you and Clark re-entered the main room the party was being held in, there was a gun pointed in your direction, “Get in here, now!” the masked man shouted. Clark and you obliged, slowly walking deeper into the crowd, and suddenly you were very nervous. You glanced over at Clark when the door was forcefully pushed open - heavy footsteps entering as the room was deadly silent.

Clark and you both looked in the direction the sounds were coming from, and the footsteps treaded through the crowd, people moving out of the way. You couldn’t see what exactly what was happening, but Clark could. The infamous Joker had a devious smile on his face, and everyone had looks of disgust on theirs.

“Well.. Well.. Well.”

You recognized the voice almost immediately and clutched your fist into a ball. The Joker made your skin crawl, in ways that you couldn’t even describe. But as more of the party backed up out of his way, you tried to get a look at the grungy criminal.

“I heard I could find my friend here,” he said, pulling a drink out of a woman’s hand and downing it, almost like it didn’t bother him at all. When he was finished, he slammed the glass on the ground, pieces shattering in every direction. Clark, being an impulsive man, put a hand on your lower back and made you take a step back. Realizing his action, he removed his hand quickly, earning a raised brow from you.

“So,” The Joker continued, spinning around to get a glance at everybody’s face, “maybe all you lovely people could point me in the right direction. Where’s Harvey Dent?”

No body made a sound, because at this point people seemed to figure out that he was gone - he had escaped while they were all here probably going to suffer. The Joker’s smile somewhat faltered, when absolutely no one spoke.

“Nobody?” he questioned, and still, there was no movement, so he nodded, and waved a hang in the air.

Several of The Jokers men moved forward, grabbing several of the party guests and screams erupted. Clark nearly charged forward, and you grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks, “You know you can’t,” you mumbled - just low enough for him to hear. His eyes darted back at you, knowing that you were right.

The Joker walked around the now kneeling hostages, grabbing a small hand gun from an outstretched arm, and cocked the ammo. You pulled Clark back next to you and watched sadly at the scene in front of you.

“Now, is anyone going to give me answers? Or does this have to get nasty..”

Tears fell down people cheeks, and numerous heads were shaking. He made numerous  _tisk tisk tisk_  sounds, before aiming his gun at ones head and you could no longer hold it in.

“Are you too fucking dense to realize we have no clue where he is?”

The Joker stopped his movements, pulling his aimed handgun away from someone’s head and looking in the direction you were in. Clark looked at you in shock, as did everyone else around you - making it clear to The Joker who spoke. He waltzed over, and looked you up and down.

“What did you say?” he asked you, and you didn’t falter one bit.

“You heard me,” you replied, and all of a sudden, The Joker burst out laughing. Nervously, everyone exchanged glances, but your eyes never left The Joker, who was hunched over in laughter. He continued on like this for a few more moments, before suddenly laughing for you, one of his hands gripping your face.

This move made Clark try to jolt forward, but stopped in his tracks when he realized what he was about to do. You were pulled forward by the action, and The Joker looked you over, “I should’ve known.. Bruce Wayne’s girlfriend.. Who knew you had such a potty mouth?”

His fingers were squeezed into your cheek, and you grimaced when he tightened it, “Ex, actually,” you corrected him, and a smile appeared on his lips, before licking them.

“Sassy… I like it.”

Suddenly, a figure dropped down from above, taking out multiple men with guns, not without a couple shots to be fired. The Joker didn’t even hesitate, even when the sound of bodies hit the floor, his hand still was on your face. Your eyes glanced past him at Batman, and among the commotion, no one had realized the muscular journalist had slipped away.

“If it isn’t my old friend!”

“Let her go,” Batman said in a low husky voice, and The Joker glanced behind him, and moved to hold your hair, using you almost like a shield. He pulled your hair back, backing up as his gun ran across your skin.

“We were just having a little chat about her potty mouth,”

Batman also walked forward slowly, his eyes never leaving yours. The Joker didn’t notice, but he was pulling you farther and farther away. You wanted to cry out, but didn’t have the chance too - you were too petrified to even blink or lose Bruce’s gaze.

“I said, let. Her. Go.”

The Joker chuckled, the sound of crushed glass crunching under your feet. Sudden realization filled you, you hadn’t even noticed the broken window that some of the goons had come in through, but The Joker only smiled, “Poor choice of words, Bats.”

With a sudden shove, The Joker extended you over the edge, and pushed you out the window. In the heat of the moment, you weren’t even sure if a scream escaped your lungs, but in a split second everything disappeared, and only the sight of rushing windows flew past you. Wind blew past you, the icy cold feeling making it seem like almost torture, but you knew you were falling. Maybe even dying.

You could tell the end was near, or in this case the ground, and you started to feel as if your vision began to go out. You were losing consciousness, and suddenly the wind was no longer sending your hair flying up, but instead it felt as if you were flying. You forced your eyes open, feeling yourself pressed against a strong body and their arms wrapped around you. Your eyes met Clark’s, and for once, you were happy to see him.

Bruce had lunged forward, grabbing The Joker by the collar, who burst out laughing, “Oh Bats, you know you won’t hurt me.”

Bruce narrowed his eyes, and said in a dark tone, “Are you sure about that?”

The Jokers smile faltered for just a moment, before a cheer sounded from down below. Both of them glanced down, to see Superman safely placing you down on the ground, “Well look at that,” The Joker teased, before shoving Bruce off of him and spreading his arms out and falling out the window. Bruce looked over the edge, when the loud sound of propellors roared in front of him, causing a surge of wind to enter the room, and The Joker saluted him, and the helicopter edged away from the scene.

Bruce, glanced back down to the street, seeing you safely down on the ground, and turned his attention back to the remaining goons, who stood around unsure of what to do.

“I don’t even like this job,” one man mumbled, raising his arms in a surrender.

Bruce couldn’t wait to get back to you, and express how pissed he was about all this.


	6. The Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dedicated to @kemple715 (i'm truly sorry for the wait), @FantasmaGeek (your comment made me cry, and yes we will see more interactions with Barry and Diana, i promise!), @batmanvsuperman22 (if you like the twists ive written boy will you love what i have planned lmao), @Mia Grobler (i hope you like this chapter, it's far different from what i'm used to), and also to @SimzaFistFace (i hope to be able to write more, and thank you for taking the time to leave me such kind words. it's very much appreciated rn).
> 
> sorry for the wait everyone but FUCK here's the next chapter (pls don't judge my awful sex scene skills)
> 
> RISQUE CHAPTER PLEASE BE ADVISED

It had made the Metropolis nightly news that Superman was actually alive, and you already knew what the headlines were going to say when he had set you down on the street. When he had caught you, his arms wrapped protectively around your bare back and under your legs, and you could see it now -  _“Superman saves Gotham City woman from the Joker”_. Not only did you feel guilty from making Clark come out of hiding, but Bruce?

Bruce was going to be furious with you.

As Clark, or Superman, landed to the ground, he slowly released you from his grasp, your feet gently touching the ground as your hands rested against his emblemed chest. A crowd began to gather around, chattering about what they had just seen, and you whispered breathlessly, “Thank you.”

Clark nodded, and you both glanced up towards the roar of a helicopter. It had appeared almost out of thin air, and you glared to get a closer look at the body hanging from the rail. When you realized it was the Joker, you closed your eyes and shook your head. You could feel Bruce’s eyes glaring down at you, and Clark mumbled, “He’s mad.”

“I already know.”

You took a step back, and there was a knowing nod to you both, and just as people began to move forward out of excitement and confusion, Clark was off, faster than a speeding bullet. Your hair whipped behind you as he disappeared into the sky, and people around you began to question you.

_“Are you alright?”  
_

_“What happened?”  
_

_“Were you at that gala the Mayor was hosting?”  
_

_“Is Mayor Dent okay?”_

Another life lesson you learned while dating the most eligible man in Gotham was that if you were being bombarded with questions and a crowd was beginning to swarm, it was to play stupid. You put on a worried face, and touched your forehead lightly, “I just..” you managed, some people gasping, “I need to get home- please.”

Multiple oh’s mumbled throughout the crowd as people moved out your way to reveal cars lined against the road. One woman helped you walk to a cab another stranger had waived down, and opened the door for you to slowly lean yourself in. Even when the door closed you still mumbled an address to the driver. It was a couple blocks from the warehouse, and for the driver you kept your eyes closed, and clutched the flash drive in your hand.

 

* * *

 

 

You had one leg pulled up to your chest as you waited for the Bat Computer to finish decrypting the flash drive you had taken from Harvey Dent’s computer. Of course, as you predicted, he had protection after protection to help conceal whatever it was he was hiding. Thankfully, with Barry’s help, you both had managed to break through the final firewall. Bruce had yet to return, but you still knew the wrath he was going to throw your way when he did walk through that door.

Clark sighed as he sat down on one of the plush couches, causing you to turn slightly in the computer chair and looked his way, “I’m sorry again.”

“It was going to happen either way,” he said, and cast a glance over his shoulder, “so don’t worry about it.”

You smiled, finally relaxed around your old companion, and soon Barry was at your side and plopping down in the other computer chair. His “favorite” as he called it. He took a sip of whatever he had in his mug and you rested your head against your hand, your fingers locking in your hair.

_**50% complete.** _

“It’s not going to go any faster with you both watching it,” Clark commented, and you sighed.

“I’m anxious. I just _know_ he’s hiding something..” you trailed off, and as the bar slowly began to crawl across the screen, you felt your eyes slowly shut closed.

Barry didn’t notice until an hour later, when there were audible heavy steps headed towards the door, and he zipped across the room. The sudden gust of air made your hair fly from your face, and then the slamming of the door open made your tired and heavy eyes peel open. Barry was standing against the furthest wall, and Clark simply flipped through his book. The eerie silence filled the room, and you glanced back at the progress bar.

 ** _84% complete._** And Bruce was finally back.

“Everyone out, now,” he said in a low husky voice. Clark’s eyes shot in his direction, and the anger that was written on his face made him stand. He was in no mood to hear the impending argument that was about to happen, but even when he ushered Barry out of the room, he glanced your way. You hadn’t moved and he shook his head. 

Bruce closed the door behind him, his eyes locked on the back of the chair you were in. You only blinked as you heard his footsteps get closer, and stared at the bar. You were too tired to argue.

“We need to talk,” Bruce growled.

“No, we don’t,” you replied back, an icy tone in your voice. You were surprised to not hear another snarky remark, but when you were suddenly spun around, you planted your legs down on the ground. Bruce towered over you, one hand resting on the arm of the chair and his other at the top. Needless to say, he had you cornered in.

“What the fuck was that? He’s your friend, (Y/N)!” Bruce stated and you lowered your eyes.

“He’s _your_ friend, Bruce, and he’s hiding something!” you countered and Bruce sighed in frustration. He removed his hands from the chair and moved away, shaking his head.

“You can’t just go into people’s files because you think they’re hiding something.”

You gaped at him, and stood, “Are you serious, Bruce? That’s what you specialize in!”

“We aren’t talking about me, we’re talking about you!” he screamed, and it made you stop for a moment. His chest was heaving, his eyes were darker than normal, and you suddenly felt yourself stop to really think about this.

But instead, you listened to your gut.

“You’re a genius, Bruce, how can you not see how much he’s changed?” you walked closer to him, “Stop being so fucking naive.. Please just trust me-”

“This isn’t about trusting you,” he mumbled. You felt yourself snap.

“Then what is this about, Bruce!”

“I could’ve fucking lost you!” he exclaimed. Your eyes widened a bit, and in turn Bruce looked away. You watched as he shut his eyes, and took some shallow breaths. He was trying to calm himself down, but instead he just shook his head, and said again, “I could’ve lost you, damn it.”

You didn’t know what to say, you closed your slightly gaping mouth and tried to gather your thoughts. Instinctively, you reached out to touch his arm, and you stepped just a bit closer. Bruce’s eyes went to your hand, which was softly touching his skin and he slowly met your eyes. With a soft smile, you gently rubbed his arm.

“You’re not going to lose me, Bruce.”

There was a shift in his eyes, one you recognized almost immediately, and you felt a knot form in your lower stomach. Bruce took a step closer to you, his dark brown eyes almost black as his eagerness began to take over. When you didn’t back away, when you didn’t move a single muscle, both of your hot breaths mixed with one another. Your hand fell from his arm, but slowly his hand moved to your face. His warm, slightly calloused fingers lightly traced your jaw, and his eyes darted between your eyes and your lips.

“Bruce,” you managed to whisper, and his eyes finally locked with yours. A wave of nostalgia washed over you as you remembered the last time you had been this close to see or feel him, and he took your needing whisper as his sign.

Slowly, his soft lips pushed against yours. Your eyes fluttered shut as his hand grasped your face, and all your angry thoughts seemed to just slip from your mind. Bruce was gentle with his motions, his free hand snaking around your waist to grip your ass firmly and pull you closer to his body. Your chest was heaving as he pulled you to him, and you knew exactly what you wanted; in a swift motion your arms were around his neck, and you deepend the kiss.

Bruce growled lowly, making a smile appear on your lips. His second hand retreated to your ass and almost like you weighed nothing, you were hoisted into the air. Your legs instinctively wrapped around his waist and your fingers locked into his slightly longer dark hair.

As he carried you to your room and kicked the door ajar, his lips began to move down to your neck. You tilted your head back as a quiet moan escaped your lips and the sound made Bruce slam the door shut with his foot. You could hear the pictures rattle against the wall and when your body was pressed against the wall, your breath escaped your lungs. Bruce’s hands lifted your shirt over your head and it was discarded somewhere on the floor.

His lips were detached from you for only a couple moments, and he brushed your hair from your shoulder, muttering under his breath, “You’re so beautiful,” as his hands trailed up your arms. Briefly, his eyes locked with yours as his fingers started to slide to your back to unhook your bra. His cold fingers made a slight shiver run through you, but it was soon out of your mind as his lips returned to your neck and you felt him pop open your hooks in one swift move. You eagerly shimmied the straps off and the bra fell to the floor, gathering in a pool around his feet. Anxiously, you pulled his buttoned shirt open - causing a few buttons to fly off, another growl escaped him as you made him stop kissing your warm skin, and you whimpered.

“That was my favorite shirt.”

“I’ll buy you a new one,” you said out of breath. Bruce smirked and you could feel him pressing into your hot core already.

“Bruce-” you managed lowly again, your voice raspy as your stomach twisted in another knot. You wanted him, in every way, right now.

A smirk fell on his lips as he held your back with one hand and the other holding you up, and moved you to the bed. He unhooked your legs from his torso and settled you onto the floor, and began to trail kisses down your body.

You wanted to squirm, because you knew exactly what he was doing, but you resisted your temptation to grab him by his hair again. His kisses trailed from your neck to your chest, his hand cupping one of your breasts as his lips moved to the other. Your could feel yourself wanting to curl your toes, but instead you closed your eyes and a low, quiet moan escaped your mouth. Bruce gingerly nibbled at your nipple, his other thumb rubbed the other as a mix of rough and softness.

You were ready to uncurl into him, he just knew how to drive your crazy.

Bruce wasn’t one to waste time (normally) but in instances like this, he just loved to drag every little thing out. His lips left your skin, but his hands continued down to your shorts, and he pulled them down to your ankles and you lifted your feet and kicked them away. Finally, there was some progress. Bruce stood back up, his body towering over you and there was a small smile on his face. He backed you up until your legs hit the bed, and you eased yourself back into the soft fabric and onto your elbows.

You both watched one another. You watched Bruce pull his belt open and then unbutton his pants, and when he pulled everything off you bit your lip when his hard member sprung free. it was the reaction he was hoping for; desire, hunger, amazement. He crawled onto of you, and you were surprised at how nice it was to feel his weight on your body, or feel him pressed between your legs. His lips met yours again, and in between the heavy breathing, you started to squirm.

“God I missed feeling you squirm under me.” he mumbled, causing you to smile against him. You almost hadn’t noticed his fingers sliding under the fabric of your panties, but as soon as his fingers rubbed against your sex you threw your head back.

Bruce watched as your eyes fluttered shut, as he slowly pushed two fingers into you. Your breathing began to pick up, and Bruce grinned, pushing his fingers into your most sensitive spot. You couldn’t help but arching your body into him, and mumbling “Fuck.”

He kissed your chin for a second, and you whimpered, “Please, Bruce-”

You didn’t have to beg anymore, in a swift movement he pulled his fingers out of you and nearly ripped your panties off. You already knew they were probably ruined. You weren’t concerned, not with feeling him so close, feeling you were so close.

“Don’t worry,” he whispered, “I’ll buy you some new ones.”

You wanted to laugh, but you shook your head and met his eyes, “I need you..”

Bruce didn’t hesitate. One one quick move he was filling you, and you closed your eyes quickly. Bruce held you to him, letting you adjust to him. It had been so long, and you could feel your walls throbbing against him. The stinging feeling left in a few second and he kissed your head tenderly, “You okay?”

You couldn’t speak, and just nodded instead. He laid you back onto the bed, and held your arms above your head, and slowly pulled himself out, and began a slow and steady pumping motion. You moaned quietly, feeling yourself relax into the sheets, and Bruce grunted, knowing he wasn’t going to last long with how tight you were.

You were always so amazing to watch while you two made love. How you unfolded beneath him, how your lips parted when you moaned, just everything. This time seemed different. He could already feel himself wanting to lose himself, and you bucked your hips as he fucked you. He grunted, and lowered his body into you, and you felt like you were tightening around him.

“Fuck (Y/N),” he trailed off, and you couldn’t even warn him. You felt as if you just exploded, your body unraveling with him. You hadn’t noticed how close he was until another grunt escaped his lips and his pacing slowed. You felt warm, and he pulled himself out of you and laid down beside you. You both laid there, exposed and silent for a few minutes. Your breathing was heavy, and you didn’t want to be the first to say anything.

Bruce was never one who used his words effectively, so when he stood and walked towards the bathroom, you felt yourself deflate a little. It was just a casual, angry, fuck session. You should’ve remembered that. You weren’t sure what he was doing, but he had grabbed his clothes on the way in. You stood, your body aching slightly, and went to grab a large shirt and just threw it onto your body. You crawled back into your bed and under the blanket, and as you laid your head against the soft and fluffy pillow, the bathroom door opened. You didn’t glance back to Bruce and instead kept your eyes closed.

When the bed dipped and the blanket was pulled open, you finally looked up to see Bruce sliding into bed next to you. He read the look on your face (confusion, of course) and raised a brow, “You alright?”

You rested yourself on an elbow, and nodded, “Yeah.. I just thought.. You’d..”

“Leave?” he asked. You couldn’t help but nod and shrug lightly and he chuckled. He settled down and had his arm out, inviting you to cuddle with him. Your eyes darted between his face and his open arm, and you had to make a choice.

For once in months you slept soundly, pressed against Bruce Wayne’s body as his hands rested against your back.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning when you woke up, you were rested against the still warm spot Bruce was sleeping in. You pushed yourself up and yawned, eyeing the letter he had left. You picked it up and glanced around, leave it to Bruce Wayne to have paper for a post sex night note with him. You smiled to yourself and ran a hand through your hair as you read the message he left for you. 

_(Y/N),_

_I promise this wasn’t me running out on you, just got called in early. I was thinking we could do dinner tonight, and.. Talk._

_Bruce_

You set the note down and slid out of bed, rolling a kink out of your neck. You quickly pulled some spandex shorts on and made your way to the main room. No one was there and it was eerily quiet. You ignored it and instead began to make yourself the best drink in the world - coffee.

Memories of last night flooded in as you poured yourself a glass, and when you set the coffee pot down your head snapped up and behind you to the Bat Computer. You rushed over and sat yourself down, having to hold yourself to the console so you wouldn’t roll away. As you typed the password in, the screen flashed with tow of your favorite words.

**_100% complete._ **

You felt your hand shaking as you clicked on the now watchable and readable files. There was a clip of Arkham Asylum, dated just recently from the Joker’s “prison break”. You hovered over it for a second, remembering Bruce’s words to you. About trust and friendship, and you glanced down for a moment. You never had to battle with your morals over right and wrong, and you weren’t about to start.

You clicked on the video and security footage.

_There were a few Arkham associates walking down the hallway, stopping at doors and peering into the holdings. A few seconds later, Mayor Dent walks into view with someone you don’t recognize. They’re alone, walking further towards the largest holding cell and they stop, talking intensely. You squinted at Harvey’s hands, noticing something in between his palm and his thumb._

_His thumb moved slightly, and soon the recording went out. The screen was static for two whole minutes - long enough for someone to notice a tamper if they weren’t completely dim. Suddenly the video came back as clear as day, and there was Harvey, slumped down of the floor with officials running to help him. You were almost too busy to notice every single cell was open. Every cell empty. Just as the video footage was about to end, Commissioner Gordon and an officer entered the picture._

You slumped back into the chair, trying to figure out what exactly you had just seen. You rubbed your face and decided to pull up some articles about what exactly happened, according to news outlets.

You checked with Gotham Globe first, and read through Vicki Vale’s piece on the matter. It was exactly what you thought, it only talked about The Joker’s escape, how “all others” were secure, and that the main suspect was his femme fatale, Harley Quinn.

You shook your head, and jumped when a hand touched your shoulder.

You spun around to see Clark, removing his hand and looking startled, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

You sighed and relaxed a bit, glancing back at the screen, “Not it’s fine.. I was just lost in my own thoughts.

Clark nodded, and walked around you to sit in the other chair next to you, “What did you find?”

You shook your head and leaned against the console, “Harvey Dent and some other man were behind the Arkham Asylum break.. But look at this,” you went back to the footage and paused to where you could see every cell door open.

“Clark.. They’re all gone.”

He stared at the screen, his eyebrows furrowed as he was lost in thought. He suddenly moved forward pointing at another clip you missed, “What’s this one?”

You followed his gaze and raised a brow. This one was from last night, after the whole gala fiasco. You slowly pressed on the clip and it was Harvey’s office, and he was pacing the room.

_“It was totally uncalled for! For fuck’s sake, now Batman and Superman are involved?! He threw a woman out the window!”_

_You couldn’t hear what was being said on the other side of the phone, but Harvey slammed his fist down on his desk._

_“All I promised was to get you you’re… Villains to help clean up the Meta Humans. That’s it! No more.”  
_

_You had never seen Harvey like this, the way his jaw locked, how he was speaking.. You shuddered a bit. He quickly scribbled something down and you edged forward._

_“The abandoned LexCorp warehouse?” he grumbled for a moment, “Fine. Nine o’clock. Don’t be late.”  
_

You stood abruptly, and started back to your room. Clark was quick to follow and stopped at the door frame, “(Y/N), please think about this-”

“I have thought about it, I’m going to see Alfred.”

You were grabbing clothes, and turned to go into the bathroom and shut the door. Clark shifted his weight between his two feet, and glanced around your room. You may not have been here long, but somehow you made it your own little space. He walked to the desk you had and picked up the frame that was resting there. This particular one he recognized. High school graduation. You were on his back, the wind blowing your hair back as you both smiled for the camera. He had the exact same photo packed away with the rest of the memories you both shared.

For some reason, guilt washed over him.

You opened the bathroom door and walked in, and Clark set the photo back down. You stared at him, but walked over to your shoes and slid them on, tying your hair up in the process.

“Where’s Diana and Barry?”

“They’re with Bruce, they’re bringing someone in. A cyborg, I believe.”

You nodded and walked towards the door, and Clark quickly caught up with you and grabbed your arm, “I think this may be too dangerous.”

“Someone has to figure out what Harvey is mixed up in, Clark.. We can’t wait around and let more people die.”

Clark released your arm and you were surprised. You backed up the stairs and were headed to the door. The heavy metal door slammed shut and for a few moments, Clark stood there in thought. You were absolutely right, they couldn’t wait around anymore. And he knew if he let you go alone, Bruce would be even angrier than he was last night. And he doesn’t want to sit up listening to you two fuck around again.

With a sharp inhale, Clark grabbed his jacket and hurried out the hideout to catch up with you.


	7. The Master Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the wait, I was without a computer for a few weeks and as soon as I got it back I haaaaaad to update. 
> 
> Who's the guy behind all this?? Idk can you figure it out??

It was admiring how dedicated Alfred Pennyworth was to Bruce Wayne. He always had his back, through thick and thin, and when you entered his life he cared for you like a daughter. That’s why when he heard the door open to the Batcave, he didn’t even turn around in his chair.

“Well, it’s nice to see you again,” he greeted, and you smiled, making your way over to him. Clark stayed close to the door, and Alfred stood, engulfing you in his arms.

“Ah, Miss (Y/L/N), I feel like it’s been years,” he commented, rubbing your back. You sighed, nodding against his chest, and he let you go as he noticed the other man in the lair. You looked over your shoulder and Clark nodded.

“I was hoping you could help,” you started and Alfred raised a brow, “without Bruce finding out..”

Alfred grinned for a moment before clearing his throat and returning to his relaxed look. He knew what you were referring to, after discovering your abilities Bruce and him had worked on something special to give you. But he never had the chance to present it because of your fallout. How you knew about it was beyond him, but you were a smart girl, you could’ve easily figured it out.

* * *

 

“I have just the thing,” he said, and motioned over to Bruce’s empty suit holder, as you walked over you glanced at Alfred.

“That’s Bruce’s and it’s empty-”

Alfred cut you off by pressing a button, which began to lift something under your feet and you cleared the way. Clark took a step forward, curious to see what was opening up, and you smiled widely as the casing stopped moving and opened on its own accord. Clark was by your side at this point, and seeing your reaction made him smile.

It was a dark black suit, it’s fabric loked similar to Bruce’s and Clark’s in a way, with gray detailing. Vey Batman-esque, and you wanted to make a joke about it, but there wasn’t any time. You grabbed the fabric, and under it were some combat boots to match, thankfully in your size. You took a step back, bumping into Clark in the process, “Shit sorry,” you apologised and Clark grabbed your shoulders, steering you to his side.

“It’s no problem, uh-”

“Yeah, I’ll be back,” you said and walked back where you had come, and stopped for a second, looking at the two men, “be nice.”

There was an awkward silence between the two men. Bruce had told Alfred everything that was going on, and even about how Clark turned out to be your infamous ex (that Alfred hated just to be clear). Clark was in awe as he walked around the Batcave, there was just so much. Bruce was definitely dedicated to this.

_But not as dedicated to you._

He wanted to scoff and immediately tossed the idea out of his head. He couldn’t judge Bruce because he was no better. He was no better than him years ago and left you broken like Bruce had just recently. Clark looked down at his feet as he was lost in his train of thought, but looked back immediately when you had re-entered the cave.

Clark bit his tongue, his eyes trailed down your leather padded body as you made your way over to Alfred. He could hear the conversation but wasn’t able to process any of it. He felt guilty but he couldn’t help going over your curves and remembering how it felt dragging his hands over every inch of your body. He could feel Alfred’s eyes glaring at him, and he broke his gaze away from you, and cleared his throat to get your attention.

“It’s almost time,” he reminded you, and you nodded and kissed Alfred’s cheek.

“Thank you, Alfred,” you thanked him and he smiled, his eyes crinkling.

“Anything for you, miss.”

 

* * *

 

 

Clark set you down on a building close to the old Lexcorp warehouse. You ran a hand through your hair to relieve any tangles that formed, cursing yourself for not grabbing a hair tie, “I don’t think I could ever get used to that.”

Clark smiled, his usually stoic expression gone, but you weren’t looking at him to notice. You kneeled down by the edge, gazing towards the warehouse. There was no sign of life, you were almost sure, and your partner seemed to read your mind.

“There isn’t anyone there,” he confirmed, taking a knee next to you. You were glad he was there with you, and you narrowed your eyes a bit. It was almost time, but no one had arrived yet. You grumbled something incoherent, even low enough that Clark couldn’t quite catch it. He was about to open his mouth to talk when your pointed at a lone car entering the yard.

You waited for someone to get out of the purple vehicle, just to confirm your suspensions. You knew who it was, but you just hard to be sure. You held your breath as the door slowly opened and the Joker appeared. It was all you needed, and you turned to Clark, “Here’s the plan Clark, I’m going in there - alone,” you said the word harshly, to get your point across, “you should be able to see and hear everything, but we have to know who’s behind all of this. We need a name and face.”

Before he could object to your flawed plan, you disappeared in front of him. Even with his vision when you went invisible he couldn’t see you, and he glared, mumbling under his breath, “Please be careful.”

You hid behind a crate as someone passed by, trying your best to not put yourself in the position to be hit. You may be invisible, but you had to be cautious to get in. When a guard with a gun passed, you eased your way over to the outer wall which was clad with risers, and with a running start you launched yourself to the first one, gripping the edge. You pulled yourself up, and continued to climb until you reached the roof and thanked your childhood of climbing trees for the fact you weren’t terrified of heights.

You pulled open the top window and eased yourself inside, careful of where you placed your feet to avoid making noises.

“This better be good,” you heard a low voice grunt, and you hid behind a box in the room. You watched from behind as Harvey Dent paced in front of Joker, who was ignoring his ranting. He simply sat on a box similar to one you were hiding behind, and was cleaning his gun.

“I wouldn’t speak to him like that,” Joker warned, not looking up from his glistening handgun. Harvey scoffed, throwing his hands in the air.

“I don’t even know who this guy is, but me? I’m.. I’m the Mayor of Gotham, I can talk to anyone hoe ever the fuck I want,” he challenged, earning a shrug from his male companion.

“I guess you seem to forget how you got that position in the first place,” another voice echoed. It sounded close to you, and you had to strain your neck to look down at the level below yours, where two people were standing.

Catwoman you recognised immediately, her antics were plastered over Gotham news and papers alike for weeks now, but the man next to her you’d never seen before in your life. He was tall and built, wearing dark pants and a shirt, with a jacket open to show it off. His face was covered in a red helmet, you could see from here the double pistol holder held on his bottoms. So he was the master mind.

He dropped down to their level, landing in a strong stance that you swore you could feel make your stomach shake. Your breath caught in your chest as you inched closer to hear.

Harvey visibly didn’t flinch or move, but you couldn’t tell by how his fingers curled into a fist he was frustrated. He glared slightly at the masked man, “I won because of my politics, you little bastard-”

In a split second the man pulled his gun out, aiming it directly at Harvey’s face. You squinted to see how Harvey’s estranged face broke out in a smile, pressing his forehead against the barrel, “Come on.. You know you won't do it.. You need me,” he growled.

_**This was such a shit show.** _

“Just like you need me,” the man answered, his voice low, and he put his gun back in the holster. The Joker hopped down from his box, finally unable to contain himself much longer, “Ah isn’t this nice. Spending my Friday night stuck between a power play between two imbeciles,” he said with a laugh. He gripped the stranger's shoulder and he pulled his body away.

“Don’t fucking touch me Joker,” he growled, and he only answered with a laugh.

“You may have the big army bud but me? I run Gotham, not either of you,” he pointed between them and licked his lips. You shifted your foot slightly to begin pushing yourself up, and paused when the man in the hood looked over his shoulder, seemingly like he was looking directly at you. You held your breath, and outside Clark did the same thing.

“Push up the schedule,” the stranger commanded and Harvey’s face fell. You slowly eased onto your knee and the man turned around, slowly walking in your general direction.

“What? There’s no way I can-”

His sentence was cut off when you watched almost in slow motion a gun pointed in your direction, and a bullet shot straight past you into the wall.

“We’re compromised, _**go**_ ,” he commanded and you sprung into action. Becoming visible, you ran across the top floor, rays of bullets being fired behind you.

Thank God bad guys always seemed to have bad aim.

Glaring, you could hear Clark land down below as the bullets seemed to stop flowing in your direction, and your eyes were trained on the infamous woman in black, who was slinkering off onto the roof. You trusted Clark to follow any of the other men, but you could handle Catwoman on your own.

Not even pausing her escape, she tossed something into a window to break it open, jumping through and landing elegantly on her heeled feet, never stopping her speed. You followed suit, shielding your face as you passed through and tried to catch up to her. You had to admit, she was fast.

But not faster than you.

With an outstretched hand, you sent a force into her legs, knocking her to the ground. You slowed your pace as you stood over her, and she groaned slightly and pushed herself up, “That wasn’t fair.”

You shrugged, grinning softly, “Y’know what they say. Life isn’t fair.”

Catwoman sighed, brushing off her suit and placed her hands on her hips, “You heroes always have to ruin all the fun,” she started, and started to walk a circle around you, eyeing you up and down, “but I think I know why you’re playing saviour.. Trying to save yourself from every other meta’s fate.”

“That’s not true,” you countered as she walked her way back in front of you, “so why don’t we skip you trying to stall and get right to it.”

She chuckled, smiling her red painted lips at you, “I’m gonna enjoy this.”

she charged for you, using her whip to try and hit you, but you blocked it with a field. She jumped over you, wrapped her whip around your neck, pulling you closer to her body.

You gagged, trying to pull the restraints off your neck, and she laughed into your ear, “If only Bats trained you better.”

It was like a switch was set off, and you went invisible and slammed her head back into her. She released you, looking around for where you’ve gone and you began to attack her. It was almost like you were seeing red and she managed to avoid some of your attacks, but at one point you had her pinned and you reappeared.

“He did,” you muttered, and your wrist was grabbed forcibly and you were pulled to your feet.

Your eyes met Bruce’s (a la Batman cowl) and you were at a loss for words, and after a few second of gawking at him, you managed quietly, “What are you doing? She’s-”

“Superman already filled me in,” he said in his low grunted voice. Your eyes averted to Clark who was behind him, along with Diana and Barry and the new guy standing farther back. You turned your eyes back to Bruce and he released your wrist. Cursing under your breath, you found yourself next to Diana, crossing your arms as you watched Bruce help Catwoman up, and she offered him a warm smile.

“Aw come on, we were just starting to have fun Bruce,” she flirted.

You felt your cheeks grow hot, and everyone looked surprised, but Clark was the first to speak up, “She knows who you are..?”

“Of course I do,” she answered for him, earning a glare from the masked billionaire. Her gloved hands reached for his exposed chin and for a second you could see his expression soften, and her next words fell deaf on your ears.

**_“We’ve been together long enough for me to figure it out.”_ **


End file.
